


A welcome wake-up call

by That_is_right



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cis Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, we getting moist in here lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: Shiro loves his husband, and he just can't keep his hands (or mouth) off him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	A welcome wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 4rd day of Trans Sheith Week, for the prompt squirting! 
> 
> I use AFAB terms for Keith's junk, because I'm a transmasculine person and that's what I like. 
> 
> The working title for this was "we getting moist in here lads". It took a lot of self-control not to keep it.

There was, perhaps, nothing that Shiro enjoyed more than bringing pleasure to his husband. During the war, there wasn’t much time for indulgence. Very rarely did they get the chance to enjoy lazy mornings exploring each other’s bodies, or long nights of heated passion. Keith and Shiro stole moments together whenever they could, but Shiro missed having the time to show Keith just how much he loved him, just how much he enjoyed the way Keith would gasp and whine whenever Shiro could get his mouth on him. There was never enough time to slow down and give Keith the loving that he deserved.

But now, the war was over. Keith was often busy with Blade missions, and Shiro had his hands full with the Atlas, but there was still much more time to spend together. Whenever Keith was on the Atlas, Shiro blocked off entire days to spend with him. God save the poor soul that tried to disturb them on their days off. The rest of the universe could wait. 

Shiro never slept better than when Keith was in bed with him. Keith helped keep the nightmares away, and there was almost always the promise of fantastic sex whenever Keith was around. Anyone would sleep better with Keith by their side.

Shiro wasn’t sure what time it was, too distracted by the sight of Keith to check. In recent months, Keith had developed a fondness for sleeping naked. Shiro wouldn’t even bother trying to deny that it drove him crazy. There was nothing (nothing!) sexier than a naked Keith, and Shiro could barely keep his hands off him.

Because of his constant burning need to touch Keith, Shiro worried that he would be crossing a line by harassing his husband while he was asleep. After some thinking, they came up with a system. If Keith was happy for Shiro to touch and play with him before he woke up, he would take a card and leave it on the bedside table before he went to sleep. Keith’s dysphoria would come and go, so they had specific cards that would give instructions as to what was okay, and what wasn’t.

On this particular morning Shiro looked over, and to his delight, the green card was there. That meant he was free to do absolutely everything and anything he wanted. Provided it was nothing they hadn’t already discussed, of course. 

Keith was sleeping peacefully, curled up on his side as usual. His long hair splayed over the pillow and partially covered his face. Shiro tucked some of it behind Keith’s ear, then pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s cheek. He sat up and reached down to push the blankets off Keith’s body. After years of fighting, Keith was covered in scars and marks. Shiro trailed his fingers along Keith’s side, over his hip, and down his thigh, moving from scar to scar. Keith’s body told a story of bravery and strength, of being knocked down but always getting back up. Shiro had never adequately been able to put into words just how proud of Keith he was.

Shiro could only try to show him, every day, for the rest of his life.

Shiro trailed his fingers along to the inside of Keith’s thigh. If Keith were awake, he’d be shuddering and laughing. There was a spot along his inner thigh where he was delightfully ticklish, and Shiro enjoyed abusing this knowledge whenever he had the chance.

Shiro loved making Keith laugh, especially during sex. Keith deserved to be happy. If Shiro could have his way, there would never be a time that Keith didn’t have reason to smile. Even during a passionate round of sex.

Shiro’s hand followed Keith’s thigh all the way up to his pussy. When they had first started sleeping together, Keith had been terrified that Shiro would take one look at him and run. Keith had said that he certainly wouldn’t be the first guy to do that.

It had taken them years to get their shit together and realise that they were desperately in love with each other. By the time that had happened, there was nothing about Keith that Shiro didn’t love. He was Keith, and Shiro loved Keith. It was as simple as that. He had never been bothered by the fact that Keith was trans, and he wasn’t about to start because they were sleeping together.

Shiro trailed through Keith’s neatly trimmed pubic hair and gently stroked over his clit. As Shiro ran his fingers around it in careful circles, he could feel it swelling and growing. He smiled, watching it grow and poke out of the little hood. 

Shiro moved his hand back to Keith’s leg and gently spread them apart. He shifted to lie between them, head by Keith’s cunt. He leaned forward to run his tongue over Keith’s clit, licking over the hot, hard nub. Propping himself up on his elbows, he reached forward to spread the lips of Keith’s pussy, sliding his tongue down to Keith's hole and thrusting his tongue inside.

Above him, Keith shifted slightly. Shiro stopped and waited to see if he would wake, but there were no other signs of life. Feeling brave, Shiro shifted up to his knees, sitting on his feet. He shuffled forward and lifted Keith’s hips, resting them on his thighs, Keith's legs spread wide. Keith was still dead to the world, so Shiro continued. He leant back down to kiss Keith’s pussy, sucking on his clit and holding him open with one hand. With the other, he swiped a finger over Keith’s hole. Shiro couldn’t hold back a whine when he discovered just how wet Keith was.

Without any further ado, Shiro pushed a finger inside, sliding it over the wet inner walls. He thrust in and out slowly, moving up to two fingers, then to three.

This was, perhaps, Shiro’s favourite way to wake Keith. It would only take a couple of minutes for Keith to come like this, and Shiro loved every moment of it.

While still fucking his fingers in and out of Keith’s hole, Shiro brought his right hand up to Keith’s clit. He kept his mouth on the tip of Keith’s clit, framing it with his fingers, then activated the vibrating function of his hand.

That got a reaction.

Keith gasped and tightened his legs around Shiro, waking with a gasp. “Shiro—ah!”

Shiro kept licking over Keith’s clit, ramping up the level of vibration. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of Keith’s pussy faster and faster, thrilled with the filthy wet noises it was making. Keith clutched desperately at the sheets.

“I’m close!” Keith whined.

Shiro just hummed against his clit, which made Keith moan again. It was only a couple of seconds before Keith’s whole body clenched, and then his orgasm hit.

Keith was never one to have particularly wet orgasms, but apparently today was an exception. He practically gushed over Shiro’s fingers, gasping and tensing and crying out as he squirted.

Shiro turned off the vibrations of his hand, but kept gently fucking and sucking him as he came. Shiro moaned as the wetness hit his mouth and chin, soaking the sheets below them. It wasn’t long before Keith relaxed and tugged gently at Shiro’s hair. Shiro sat up and smirked up at Keith, wiping his face clean of the evidence of Keith’s orgasm.

“Oh my god,” Keith panted. “Holy fuck.”

“That was amazing!” Shiro said, leaning down to press kisses along Keith’s thigh. “I love you so much.”

“This is the only way you’re allowed to wake me up, from now on,” Keith said, dropping his head back on the pillow, still panting heavily.

“So I’m not allowed to fuck you awake?” Shiro smirked. “You don’t want to wake up to me fucking into you, spreading you open on my cock? You don’t want to lie there, helpless to do anything other than take it?”

Keith paused for a second. “Well, it’s always good to change things up.”

Shiro laughed, before climbing up to lie over Keith. “Kiss me?”

Keith didn’t even bother responding, opting instead to raise his head and press a hungry kiss to his husband’s mouth.

“Fuck, I love you,” Keith said, running his hands gently through Shiro’s hair.

“I love you too. Even if you get the sheets all wet.”

“Hey!” Keith protested with a laugh, playfully shoving Shiro off him. “It’s not my fault you decided to give me the world’s best blow job without putting down a towel first.”

“We’ve never needed a towel before. Are you feeling a bit riled up today?” Shiro teased. Keith went even redder than he already was. “You are!”

“I get like this after my shots, you know this.”

“Why don’t we jump in the shower, and I’ll try to top the world’s best blowjob?” Shiro asked, leaning down to press kisses along Keith’s jaw. “I promise I’ll make it good for you.”

“You always make it good for me,” Keith said fondly.

“Of course I do. You deserve nice things. Nice things and mind-blowing orgasms.”

“I don’t know about minds, but I know something else that you can blow,” Keith waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Shiro burst out laughing and pressed his husband down into the bed for another series of kisses.

There really was no better way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is baby's first Sheith fic, please be kind! 
> 
> I'm also [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet)


End file.
